A system in which multiple users demand attention from a limited resource must be capable of handling scenarios in which the users simultaneously ask for more than the system can deliver. An example of this includes unicast messaging system in which a private or unique resource is requested and returned directly to the user. In some instances, this can result in a system wherein a server cannot always fulfill a request right away. One way of dealing with potential logjams in such a system is to implement queues that cause each requested transaction to be handled in turn. Carousel type systems, such as first-in first-out (FIFO) and first-in last-out (FILO) are common queue implementations, in which transactions are handled either in the order in which they are received (FIFO) or from newest to oldest (FILO).
Modern content and application distribution can involve significant bandwidth demands. However, many networks are limited in the amount of network bandwidth they have available. Conventional solutions for media and application distribution can be bandwidth costly. For example, in certain systems, several users may request the same content at the same time. These multiple requests can place a high demand on the network. This is because each request, and the response thereto, consumes its own bandwidth when the content is ultimately delivered. Although known queue implementations have the effect of handling application requests in turn, they do not address the bandwidth issues that can arise when a system is under heavy demand.